A Christmas Surprise
by Annabel Jones
Summary: A Christmas family dinner, the biggest storm in the century, a baby on the way and lots of glittery magic. Clary and Jace receive the most unexpected wonderful surprise. There will be a few tears and lots of smile, be ready for the best crazy Christmas ever! Clace one shot. All humans. -I own nothing but the plot-


**Hey ! This is a Clace one-shot, Christmas-themed because Christmas's coming ! Hope you like it my wonderful readers. And don't forget to tell me all your thoughts on it!**

 **Annabel Jones**

* * *

 **A Christmas Surprise**

* * *

Clary was applying a fine coat of makeup on her face, her red-hair pinned back in an elegant twist. She was sitting on a wooden chair, in front of a mirror as she curled her eyelashes. Jace was putting on a light blue shirt in the dressing room behind her. Clary looked at her reflection and thought she looked decent enough. She got up to her feet and turned to Jace.

''What do you think ?''

She was wearing a long dark red dress that showed her big baby-bump. She was now at her 38 week and the baby was due at any time. Her makeup was simple and natural- looking making her look younger than her twenty eight's.

''You look beautiful,'' Jace muttered as he crossed the room towards her. He kissed her forehead and hugged her as he looked at her lovingly. He smelled slightly of honey and soap.

''We should get going. You know how mad Isabelle can get when we don't arrive in time,'' he said and he scooped her up.

''Hey !'' Clary yelled. ''Put me down !''

''No way,'' Jace replied with a smirk. His blonde hair hanged in his eyes and Clary pushed the strands away.

Jace walked with Clary in his arms to the their car, locking the front door behind them. He gently put Clary in her seat and put her seatbelt on, knowing how hard it was for her to do that now.

The drive from their house to Isabelle and Simon's was five minutes long. Every once in a while, Jace would glance towards Clary who was looking in wonder at all the Christmas decorations on all the other houses. He couldn't believe how much he loved her and he remembered when she told him she was pregnant, he never thought he could love her any more but he did. He loved her a hundred time more than before. He was amazed by the ability his heart had, to stretch and stretch and love Clary more every day.

Isabelle and Simon's house was decorated by lots of Christmas lights, making it shine. Lord Montgomery, their dog, greeted Clary and Jace as they stepped out of their car.

''Hey how are you, my little baby dog ?'' Jace patted Lord Montgomery and ruffled his back. He threw a ball at the playful dog and laughed as he rolled on the floor.

''You are worse than a two year old,'' Clary said as she shook her head, fighting a smile.

''Well, our baby'll need someone to play with.'' Jace replied as they made their way to the front door.

They were about to knock on the door, when it banged open.

''How are you my cuties !'' Isabelle screamed as she hugged Clary and Jace.

''Amazing and you ?'' Clary yelled back. They all laughed as Isabelle ruffled her brother's hair.

''We've been waiting for you. Everyone's here !''

The next two minutes were dedicated to hugging everyone in the family, kisses on the cheeks and patts to the shoulders.

''Hey how are you my little blue angle ?'' Clary said as she picked Max up and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. He was a little heavy for her so she gave him back to Magnus and went to sit down on the sofa next to Simon.

''Are you okay?'' Simon asked her as she winced in pain.

''Yeah. It's just the baby kicking. Wanna feel it ?''

Simon's eyes widened and he nodded. Clary took his hand and put it on her big round stomach.

''Oh my god !'' Simon muttered. ''Did you guys decide on any name ?''

''We're not sure yet since we decided not to know the gender but yeah we have some names in mind.'' Clary rubbed her belly lovingly.

''What about you and Izzy ? Did you talk about it ?''

Simon chuckled. ''Yeah we did. We both want to be parents but we decided to wait a bit, since it's such a big responsibility to be parents. We're not ready yet, but we will be a family in the future.''

Clary smiled thinking about a mini Simon or mini Isabelle. ''I shall be the godmother,'' she joked.

''Time to eat !'' Isabelle announced. ''I cooked the most amazing dinner in history !''

There was a chorus of ''I'm not really hungry'', ''No !'' and ''Sorry I ate too much''.

Izzy smirked. ''I was just kidding. Simon helped me. Who's hungry ?''

Everyone said yes and they all sat around the big wooden table.

Alec raised his glass of wine. ''Cheers my family. For the most amazing Christmas in the world !'' Everyone else raised their glass of wine and cheered. Clary raised a glass of apple juice instead.

There was lots to eat and everyone ate a lot, well everyone except Clary. There was a big salad, and a roasted turkey and mashed potatoes and pudding and soup and loads more. There were about to eat the dessert when Simon, who was on his phone, frowning, said :''Guys they announced a big storm tonight. The biggest storm in the century apperently. They've closed the roads.''

Everyone except Simon and Isabelle started swearing and cursing.

'' Guys ! We have enough rooms for everyone, don't worry !'' Isabelle yelled over the noise.

''Hey it started snowing !'' Magnus said.

''Shit !'' Simon ran outside to bring Lord Montgomery back inside. They watched in silence as the yard was getting covered in snow alarmingly quickly. They couldn't see anything going on outside. It was all windy and white.

''There's nothing we can do,'' Isabelle said. ''Just sit and wait.''

''And open presents !'' Jace yelled.

They all went around the Christmas tree, exchanging gifts and laughing. It was Alec that noticed,

''Hey Clary, you don't want to come ?''

Clary didn't respond. She was still in her chair at the dining table.

''Clary are you okay ?'' Jace asked with a panicked expression. He ran to Clary and knelt in front of her. The room was silent except for the wind roaring outside.

Jace looked at Clary's face, took in her clenched jaw, her hands gripping the table.

''Clary !'' He took her face in his hands.

''I-I think...the-the ...baby's coming,'' she whispered. Right on cue, she bent over, gripping her stomach and yelped.

''Oh my god,'' Jace felt his hands shake. It couldn't be happening. Not now.

Isabelle ran to Clary after yelling :''Stay here !'' to the others and together they helped her up in a spare bedroom. They laid her down on the bed.

''Go bring some water !'' Jace yelled to Izzy. He removed Clary's clothes until she was naked.

''Oh my God, oh my god, oh my god,'' Jace muttered.

Izzy ran back with some water and she held a cell phone to her ear.

''It's mom,'' she said. ''She'll talk us through. I'm coming back in a sec, I need to tell the others what happened.''

Jace took the phone and watched as his sister slammed the door shut behind her. A second later, a tremor threw him on the ground and a pile of very heavy looking boxes fell in front of the door, blocking it. Jace ran to the door and tried opening it, with no luck. He turned around when he heard a whimper. Clary.

''Mom !'' Jace spoke through the phone. ''I don't know what to do. I'm alone with Clary. The baby's coming, what do I do ?!''

Mayrise spoke in a surprisingly calm voice, but it was her job, she was probably used to it. ''First of all, make sure to put pillows behind her back. Then try to massage her stomach and back, to calm her down a bit.''

Jace quickly did as asked and put some pillows behind Cary's back. He smoothed her hair down and tried massaging her stomach.

''I'm so sorry Clary,'' he whispered.

''For wh-what ?'' she looked at him, her green eyes shining.

''For making you go through all of that.'' God, he hated feeling so powerless.

''It's not your fault, please stop blaming yourself. ''

''I love you,'' he whispered as he kissed her.

He took the cell phone back to his ear. ''Now what ?''

''Now look in between her legs and tell me if you see a head poking out.''

Jace looked at Clary, breathing hard, the sweat sticking her hair to her forehead and neck.

''Clary, I'm gonna check if the baby has started coming or not, okay ?'' She nodded and yelped.

He looked in between her legs and couldn't really see anything. ''Not really,'' he said to Mayrise.

''Good. You have a few minutes left. Hold her hand and tell her to push hard,'' she replied.

Jace took the hand of the love of his life. He could hear poundings on the door, the others must have realised he was locked in the room.

''Are you okay ?'' Alec yelled through the door.

''Yeah ! The baby's coming !'' Jace yelled back.

He turned to Clary. ''Now, you need to push. Push really hard.''

Clary pushed and pushed and screamed so hard, Jace felt his ears pop. She whimpered and squeezed his hand so hard, he felt his bones crack. Jace looked back in between her legs and yelled :''Holy shit !'' He could see a tiny head coming out.

''What it is?!'' Clary asked as she bent over again.

''I can see him !Or her ! You're doing great ! Push again !''

Clary yelped and pushed again and Jace gently held his baby's head as he came out, wailing.

''It's a girl,'' Jace whispered in wonder. He gently placed his girl on Clary's chest. But she wasn't smiling. She was wincing and she whimpered again.

''No, no, no, no. What is it ?'' Jace realised she seemed to be pushing again. Would it be possible that it was twins ? He saw a second head poking out.

''Oh my god ! There are two !'' Jace yelled. He took hold of the other baby 's head and gently helped pulling him out. He came out wailing too.

''It's a boy,'' Jace told Clary blinking back tears.

''I don't think I've ever seen you cry before,'' she whispered. Jace placed his baby boy on her chest and he saw the two babies reach out to hold hands.

Jace smiled as he saw Clary hug the two babies on her chest. He covered her with a blanket so she wasn't too cold.

''I love you,'' he whispered to his wife and children as he settled next to them, on the bed. ''I love you so much.''

''We love you too,'' Clary whispered back.

She closed her eyes and in a few seconds, she was asleep.

That's when the door banged open. Everyone rushed in the room and stopped short when they saw Clary asleep with two babies on her chest.

''Oh my god,'' Isabelle muttered.

''Twins ! How are you going to name them ?'' Magnus asked exitedly.

Jace looked lovingly at his wife and replied '' We had decided on Elisa if it was a girl and Elliott if it was a boy. I guess we'll use both of the names, now.''

''Elisa Herondale and Elliott Herondale, I approve,'' Isabelle declared.

Simon who had been silent said : '' Well they are definitively a wonderful Christmas Surprise.''

. . .

 **Did you like it ? Tell me!**

 **Update:**

 **Thanks to all of those who reviewed:**

 **Thank you so much Lullaby baby rock a by bye, for being my greatest supporter right now. You are the best!**

 **Thank you to ollierkyle for saying that! I was nearly crying!**

 **Thanks to Bastille's Club for finding it sweet.**

 **Thank you to Guest. I sadly cannot reply to you since your a guest but your review was simply just too cute!**

 **Thank you guys for reviewing and as such, I have decided to dedicate this story to you guys! Thanks a lot! ;)**

 **Annabel Jones**


End file.
